


The things i love about you

by TheBeautyOfTarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/pseuds/TheBeautyOfTarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne muses about the things that make her fall in love with Jaime. <br/>Sometimes the exact same thing we hate from someone is the thing that made us fall in love with them in the first place…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things i love about you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the parallel fic of "the things i hate about you"  
> i highly suggest to read the Brienne chapter there and then this one

She loves it when he brings takeout food when she is too tired to cook   
She loves when he cancels his plans just to stay at home with her and watch tv together   
She loves it when he walks shirtless all over the apartment  
She loves when he defends her from people’s remarks about her physical appearance even though is not necessary   
She loves his stupid smut hair   
She loves he is passionate about the things he loves the most  
She loves his real smiles, the ones that reach his striking eyes   
She loves his annoying texts to check on her during the day   
She loves he trusts her with his life  
She loves they share the same interests   
She loves his witty remarks   
She loves how warm his laugh makes her feel inside  
She loves that his love towards his family knows no limits   
She loves his natural scent, like fresh cut grass  
She loves he is young at spirit   
She loves he is confident   
She loves he brings her chocolate each time she gets crapms   
She loves when he tickles her   
She loves he is always willing to learn from her   
She loves his special pet names for her   
She loves his dimples   
She loves the way he makes her feel safe when he’s around   
She loves he never gives up  
She loves he laughs at her jokes no matter how bad they really are   
She loves he doesn’t need anyone’s approval to do what he thinks is the right thing to do  
She loves she can be herself around him without any fear   
She loves his honor and chivalry   
Flaws and virtues, she loves him just the way he is


End file.
